ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Snowy Dazed transcript
[All-New Tiny Toon Adventures Theme Music In Background] Buster: We’re lucky we’re not confessin’ '' ''our show’s now back in session '' ''I’ve always learned my lesson Babs: I’m having lots of fun Plucky: I’m filled with elation, I’m back on television Shirley: for the next incarnation, I’m not calling up a nun Professor Daffy: welcome back to ACME Looniversity for another school year Buster: wow, a test Babs: I don’t need rest Plucky: I’m not living in fear Buster, Babs and other Tiny Toons gang members: we’re tiny, we’re toony, we’re all a little looney, it’s All-New Tiny Toon Adventures and we’re number 1 Buster and Babs: now the show has begun…… Prologue: Buster and Babs’s introduction Buster: “Hiya, toonsters, I’m Buster Bunny,” Babs: “And I’m Babs Bunny.” Buster and Babs: “No relations.” Buster: "Welcome to this winter filled episode of All-New Tiny Toon Adventures, where we have snowy days ahead of us." Babs: "Now here's a cartoon episode about the time Plucky helped all of us get prepared for the real big snow storm." Episode Title: Snowy Dazed Scene 1: Plucky's house Plucky is enjoying his breakfast meal while watching Immature Radioactive Samurai Slugs on the television screen. ACME News Announcer: "We interrupt this program to bring you this fast breaking news report." Plucky: "Somebody please tell me what's going on around here." Mary Melody: "Good morning, citizens of ACME Acres, I'm Mary Melody, reporting to you live from ACME News Network, I'm here to report to all of you about a great big snowstorm that's coming here this year, so let's all get warmed up and prepare the things for our pantries." ACME News Announcer: "And now, back to the show." The show goes right back to Immature Radioactive Samurai Slugs. Plucky: "Well finally, Immature Radioactive Samurai Slugs, just what I've always wanted to see on televsion. Ringing Plucky: "Hey, my parents must be home from grocery shopping by now." Plucky walks right over to the front door and opens it to let Roger and Maria inside. Roger: "Thanks a bunch, Plucky." Maria: "What a fine young gentle duck you are." Plucky: "Hey, Mom, hey, Dad, can I help you put away the groceries?" Roger: "Why sure, Plucky, here, you can put these pantry items right downstairs on the pantry shelf." Plucky takes the entire bag of pantry items, then goes right downstairs and puts them on the pantry shelf. Plucky: "There, perfect, just in time for the great big snow storm, now I wonder how Hamton and his parents, grandparents and Uncle Stinky are doing." Hamton's house Hamton: "Oh boy, look at all of those wonderful things we got in order to be prepared for the great big snow storm." Wade: "It sure does, Hamton, and we've got lots of good foods to cook up for our dinner meals tonight." Winnie: "They'll keep all of us nice and warm during the great big snow storm while we're all indoors." Wade: "Let's put them on the pantry shelves, everybody." Hamton, Winnie, Wade and Uncle Stinky put up the canned foods on the pantry shelves. Winnie: "There, now we'll have everything we need for the great big snow storm." Buster's burrow Buster: "Winter clothes? check,snowboard? check, bobsled? check, I got everything prepared for my snowy day sports activity." George Bunny: "Don't forget, Buster, something important is going on around here." Jane Bunny: "There's a great big snowstorm coming right towards all of us." Buster: "Okay, Mom and Dad, we're all prepared." Babs's burrow Babs: "Okay, I got a couple of carrot snacks stored in the refrigerator, the pantry shelves and the snack drawers, and I also got some pajama tops and bottoms and winter clothes and pillows, quilts and bed sheets, I'm all prepared for the great big snow storm." Meanwhile, Buster, Babs, Hamton, Shirley, Fifi, Elmyra, Montana Max, Gogo, Furrball, Byron, Barky Marky, Calamity and Li'l Beeper are playing in the snow bank. Buster: "Hey, Plucky, come outside and join the fun and excitement!" Plucky: "Sure, Buster, let me get my snowboard." Plucky grabs his red snowboard and joins his good friends. Shirley: "Like, what are you gonna do with that snowboard, Plucky?" Plucky: "I'm gonna make ACME Acres history by snowboarding right over that little hilltop." Plucky: "Here I go!" Plucky snowboards over the little hilltop, but doesn't fall over. Plucky: "How very athletic of me." Clouds Rumbling Hamton: "Hey, uh, Plucky?" Plucky: "Yeah, Hamton?" Hamton: "I think we should all go stay overnight at my house right now, the great big snow storm is approaching." Buster: "Right, Hamton, come on, you guys, we can't go back home to our separate houses 'til the great big snow storm is cleared up." Montana Max: "Good thing we brought all of our sleeping bags and pillows with all of us." They all go inside Hamton's house to stay overnight. Hamton: "Mom? Dad? Uncle Stinky? is it alright if Buster, Babs, Plucky and the rest of my good friends stay overnight at my house 'til the great big snow storm clears up?" Wade: "Why sure, Hamton, in fact, there's plenty of room in this house for your good friends to stay overnight." Hamton: "Okay, thanks a bunch." Winnie: "You're all welcome to help yourselves to whatever's for dinner tonight." Uncle Stinky: In Reply They all begin taking turns heating up microwaveable macaroni and cheese dinner meals and canned spaghetti and meatballs and enjoying their dinner meals. Hamton: "So what do you guys wanna do tonight?" Babs: "Well, Hamton, we would like to play Slides and Ladders, what do you think, Fifi?" Fifi: "Mais oui, Babs, zat ees a wonderful idea." Buster: "Then let's play that board game." They all go right into Hamton's bedroom and Hamton pulls out the Slides and Ladders board game. Hamton: "Here it is, you guys." They sit right down at the dining room table and begin playing Slides and Ladders. Hamton: "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, I get to go up a ladder." Hamton moves his player right up the ladder. Plucky: "Lucky you, Hamton, now it's my turn." Plucky: "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, I get to go up a ladder too." Plucky moves his player right up a ladder as well. Buster rolls the dice. Buster: "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, I get to go up a ladder, yippee!" Buster moves his player right up a ladder, and they continue playing the game 'til it's bedtime. Everybody's now in their sleeping bags. Wade: "Okay, is everybody settled down?" Hamton: "Yes, Dad, we sure are." Wade: "Then you're just in time for some story time." Wade opens up a book of photographic memories from their trip to Happy World Land in Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation. Wade: Once upon a summer vacation, Winnie, Hamton, Uncle Stinky and I were all going on a vacation trip to Happy World Land, even Plucky came along for the trip, and everybody lived cheerfully ever after." Winnie: "Well, goodnight, everybody, we'll see all of you in the morning during breakfast time." Plucky: "Goodnight, Mr. and Mrs. Pig." Hamton: "And goodnight, Uncle Stinky." Uncle Stinky: In Respones Wade turns the lights out and everybody falls asleep. The very next morning, everybody's now awake and outta their pajamas...... Hamton: "Good morning, everybody." Fifi: "Bien mateen, Hamton." Plucky: "Good morning, Hamton." Buster: "Come on, you guys, Mr. and Mrs. Pig have just prepared a nice breakfast meal for all of us." They all go right into the Pig family's kitchen and enjoy their breakfast meals. Hamton: "So, Mom, Dad and Uncle Stinky, do you think the snowstorm's over right now?" Winnie: "We don't know, Hamton, we'll just need to wait and see right after our breakfast meals." Right after their breakfast meals, they all go right out to the door and see that there's still snow on the ground. Wade: "Oh look, the great big snowstorm is over right now, we can all go outside and Plucky and Hamton can help me shovel the walk way." Hamton: "Good idea." Plucky and Hamton help Wade shovel the walk way, then join their good friends in sled riding and snowboarding. Fade to a black screen........ Cartoon Network Announcer: "Don't go away, 'cause All-New Tiny Toon Adventures will be right back, right after these commercial breaks." Commercial Break number 1 Commercial Break number 2 Category:All-New Tiny Toon Adventures season 1 episode transcripts